


Inconsequential

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enter your room in absolute peace. A small blinking light in the answering machine. You press a button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsequential

You enter your room in absolute peace. A small blinking light in the answering machine. You press a button.

“First message. Sunday, 2am.”

 

A cough. He must be a lot worse than the last time you heard him. Or well, the last time you payed attention. It must be him. No one else calls at such crazy hours.

The silence in the message is so deep, you wonder if the message just stopped. No, there it is. His breathing. Instead of the rhythmical sound you knew, it sounds ragged, half-sobbing. 

“It has been getting harder to get up from bed every morning.” The firmness of his tone takes you by surprise and you jump a little.

“I suppose that phrase gets exponentially common between any student as break approaches.

It doesn’t make it any less true. ” Pause for dramatic effect. Such an asshole.

“Look, I..I don’t really know why I’m doing this. Probably because I am pathetic and drunk. I now know why you liked and hated it so much.” Small laugh. You realize you are standing in the same position since he started talking, half-removing your coat and in the middle of the darkness of your bedroom.

“It doesn’t really matter though. After a while I realized I had nothing left to loose. Not since, well, he isn’t here anymore.” That last bit makes you mad. He is better than that, he knows he shouldn’t use him as blackmail.

“Delete message?” Your finger dances over the “OK” button and you desist and push “Play” again.

“No asshole, it’s not blackmail. It is just stating the fucking facts. We can’t run away forever. I have tried, don’t you remember?” Not this shit again. If he really thought he could change your decision this way, he is going to be disappointed about his loss.

He sighs, almost defeatedly. “As of right now, I would really like to say I’m sorry. That it was a troubling circumstance, that stress was the cause, or any other excuse.” 

“Still..,” his voice is almost a whisper now but your ears are trained for hearing that. You could listen to every tone that voice had to offer every day of your life. 

It was so painful leaving Chazz but there was no other choice. After Jun, Chazz was so..abrasive. His mere presence hurt people around.

It was unfair and you had to stop it.

Not until now, though, have you thought you could have found a better way.

Lost as you were, you broke up with him, dropped out of school, and took the train to the furthest place. You got a job, you got a place.

It was a living hell. His voice broke your chain of thoughts just as they were about to become worse than they had been in a year.

“Jaden, he have known each other since we were kids. And..as much as I couldn’t imagine a life without Jun, I can’t imagine a life without you either. As much as I don’t respect your choice, if you decide to continue with it, I won’t get after you again but remember I love you.”

And there, he dropped it. Not too much building up, not too much drama and like if it was something you said to every person you ever talked to.

“Whatever. I probably made an ass of myself. Goodbye Jaden.”

You are Jaden Yuki and you are standing on the middle of the hall of your apartment. 

You are Jaden Yuki and you feel the tears running down your cheeks as you push one last button.

“Message deleted.”

You are Jaden Yuki and your life is shit.


End file.
